Konoha High School, when we were together
by Anak singkong
Summary: Setelah 5 tahun berpisah, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali, namun... Bad Summary/ Alert inside/ SasuSaku/ DLDR/ RnR


Hallo all, Anak Singkong balik lagi :D. So, hari ini Anak Singkong mau ngasih kalian _One Shot_ yang berbau _Hurt/Comfort_. Moga _one shot_ ini bisa membuat kalian suka. FYI, _word_nya sedikit karena memang ceritanya gitu, malas dipanjang-panjangin.

Buat fanfic _Swear it Again_, _Author_ hiatuskan bentar yaa, otaknya buntu wkwk.

Buat yang _Snake The Band_ tetap lanjut kok ^^

_So,_ _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum tipis mengingat hari penting ini, ya Sasuke akan tiba. Sakura sudah mempersiapkan semua, dan bahkan dia telah bersiap di depan SMA tempat mereka bertemu. Ya, sudah 5 tahun mereka terpisah. Sasuke pergi kuliah ke Amerika, dan hari ini dia akan pulang ke Jepang. Mereka sudah bersiap bertemu di sana, di awal mereka bertemu dan bersatu…

**Konoha High School, When We Was Together**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfic by Anak Singkong**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort **

**One Shot**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Alert : Alternate Universe aka AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), Abal-abal, EYD gagal, gak ada feels yang berkualitas , dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You can hate my fan fiction , but don't hate the pairing or the character, cause the character is Masashi Kishimoto's.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

Sasuke sedang bahagia, dia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang ia cintai siang ini. Ya, sudah 5 tahun sejak Sasuke pergi ke Amerika Serikat untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Kini, dia sudah berdiri di depan Konoha _High School_ yang menjadi tempat awal mereka bertemu. Saat ini, dia menunggu dengan santai beserta _bucket_ bunga di tangannya.

Sakura datang dengan anggunnya, sambil memeluk Sasuke ia berkata, "Sasu-chan, sudah 5 tahun aku menunggumu…". Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, lalu membalas pelukan Sakura, "Sakura, aku merindukanmu tahu," ucapan Sasuke ini disambut jitakan dari Sakura yang sangat tersipu malu. Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpegangan tangan, "Sakura-chan, gimana harimu di Jepang?", "Baik – baik saja kok Sasu-chan, dan akan makin baik karena ada kamu darlinggg," semuanya tersenyum bahagia, seperti mereka memang sangat mencintai satu sama lain.

Sasuke pun melihat sudut sekolah itu, "hmm, ngomong – ngomong. Gimana kabar Naruto?", Sakura hanya sedikit tersenyum tipis mendengar Sasuke masih memperdulikan Naruto, "Oalah dia baik – baik saja kok, eh istrinya baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya 2 bulan yang lalu _lhoo_,", "Eh benarkah? Memangnya dia sudah menikah selama berapa tahun?", "3 Tahun". Sakura dan Sasuke pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Sasuke tiba – tiba berkata, "hn, kapan kita bia nyusul Naruto ya?" perkataan itu sontak membuat Sakura sedikit sedih, Sasuke yang menangkap ekspresi wajahnya bertanya, "Ada apa Saku-chan?", "tidak ada kok Sasu-chan," Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Sasuke curiga dengan perlakuan Sakura, tapi dia pasrah dan percaya saja. Toh, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah berduaan dengan Sakura, pacarnya. Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke pojok sekolah itu, dimana Sasuke mulai sebuah perbincangan, "Hn, biasa disini kita ehem saat SMA dulu," perkataan itu sukses disambut dengan tinjuan dari Sakura yang mukanya sangat memerah. Sasuke mengingat jelas kenakalan mereka saat SMA itu, dan dia hanya bisa tertawa mengingatnya. Sakura tampak sedikit bimbang, tapi Sasuke tidak menangkap itu. Sasuke tiba – tiba dikejutkan dengan ciuman ganas dari Sakura. Ya, mereka melakukannya lagi setelah 5 tahun..

.

.

.

Sudah jam 6 sore, dan kerasa sudah 5 jam mereka di sekolah tempat mereka bertemu. Terlihat mereka merapikan pakaiannya masing – masing ebelum Sasuke berkata, "sini, biar kuantarkan pulang,", "Tidak perlu, kaa-san sudah ada di depan sekolah ini," Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sebelum dia menangkap ekspresi mengejutkan dari ibunya. Ya, ibu dari Sakura seperti tidak suka melihat Sasuke, entah kenapa. Sakura hanya menunduk, lalu pergi pulang. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke bingung dibuatnya

.

.

.

Sasuke yang menangkap ekspresi aneh dari ibu Sakura dan Sakura membuat dia menanyakan hal itu ke Sakura

_To : Sakura_

_Hey, apa kau baik – baik saja honey? Sepertinya kamu sedang ada masalah dengan ibumu_

Sasuke hanya kebingungan lalu memakai waktu untuk melihat foto – foto mereka saat SMA, dimana banyak kenangan terbesit. Dua hati yang saling bersatu, mulai dari foto mereka berduaan di _photo box_ hingga foto terakhir saat kelulusannya. Sasuke benar – benar mencintai Sakura…

lalu hapenya berbunyi lagi,

_From : Sakura_

_Aku tidak apa – apa kok honey, aku gak ada bermasalah ama ibuku. Malahan tadi kami canda – canda bareng soal kamu wkwkk_

Sasuke yang tersenyum pun membalasnya

_To : Sakura _

_Kamu serius?_

Tak perlu waktu lama, Sakura membalasnya

_From : Sakura_

_Iya kok, eh sudah ya mamaku udah datang nih. Byee :*_

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dia pun mulai terpikir untuk membelikan Sakura cokelat favoritnya di _minimarket_ besok.

.

.

.

Sasuke pun terbangun dengan santai di pagi hari, dia sudah melihat _tuxedo_ yang akan dia pakai nanti malam saat _dinner_ dengan Sakura, namun saa tini dia ingin membelikan Sakura cokelat. Akhirnya, dia pergi ke _minimarket_ dekat hotel ia tinggal.

Saat di _minimarket_ dia mendengar sebuah suara, "Wah anaknya lucu ya, mirip mamanya,", "Ish, dasar Naru-chan,". Sasuke tersenyum, ternyata dia sebentar lagi bertemu dengan naruto, sahabatnya. Namun, dia sedikit mengenal suara wanita, tapi dia santai saja. Sasuke pun memutuskan mengintip lebih dahulu, dan yang ia lihat adalah…

"Wah Saku-chan, anak pertama kita udah cantik nih kayak ibunya,"

"Ish, Naru-chan baka,"

Naruto, Sakura….. Ya, ternyata wanita yang ia cintai menikahi sahabatnya sendiri. Entah apa yang berkecamuk di pikirannya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat keluarga ini, dengan hati yang remuk….

**-The End—**

Pendek banget yaa, tapi ini cuman selingan aja. Alasan utama aku buat ini untuk selingan aja, dari pada bosan nungguin sekuel dua ceritaku wkwk.

Ini ceritanya keknya kurang nge feels ya?

Dah ah sekian, mau belajar lagi

Yosh, Review?


End file.
